


Virgil's Love/Hate Relationship With Skateboarding

by Kisafander



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisafander/pseuds/Kisafander
Summary: Virgil loves the skater boy image, all rough edges and cool tricks. But... doing those cool tricks? A lot harder than he thought.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Virgil's Love/Hate Relationship With Skateboarding

The ground had always been solid. Dependable. Nothing would happen with someone’s feet on the ground. Laying on the ground was even better

But… 

Virgil’s feet were not on the ground anymore, where they should be.

Eyes were glued to the ground, Virgil’s gaze was unwavering as the thin piece of wood on wheels, formally known as a skateboard wobbled beneath him. 

His arms were splayed out as the board continued to wobble, Virgil’s heart climbing up into his throat the more it went on

“You got this Virgil,” someone said to his right. “Just trust the board and try to keep your balance and you’ll be fine.”

In his focused state, he couldn’t for the life of him recall who had come with him, but that wasn’t important at that moment, all that mattered now was. Not. Falling.

Luckily, what little sense left in Virgil’s brain kicked in, Virgil’s foot stepping off the board to the sweet, solid ground. 

_ Un _ luckily, the shift of weight meant that one foot was on the skateboard, and the delicate balance was tipped. And before Virgil could blink, the skateboard was shooting out from under him. 

It was only a blink when Virgil found himself staring at the sky, a glassy look in his eye and a frown on his face.

The faces above him faded in and out of view, saying things Virgil’s ears just never could make out. 

He was on the ground again, and that’s all that mattered.

It could’ve been an eternity for all Virgil laid there, staring at the sky, but a growl in his stomach shut that down.

Groaning, Virgil rubbed the back of his head where the dull ache still rested. 

Gazing up, he growled out one thing.

“I will never do that again.”

But... he did.


End file.
